powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Absolute Change
"Nothing is lost... Everything is transformed" :― Michael Ende :" Change is inevitable. Change is constant" :― Benjamin Disraeli :" Omnia mutantur, nihil interit (everything changes, nothing perishes)" :― Ovid, Metamorphoses :" Touch. Feel. Love, again. Soon, all of the things I felt, will slowly fade from my head. If I could cry, one more time, to show the passion locked inside, maybe everything would change around me." :― The Enigma TNG - World of Tragedy The ability to change anything/everything. Form/expression of Omnipotence. Absolute form of Change Inducement Also Called *Boundless/Limitless Change *Meta-Change *Omni-Change *Unrestricted/Unlimited/Ultimate Change Capabilities The user can change absolutely anything/everything, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily, from physical things like humans and objects to metaphysical things like concepts and logic, etc. They can choose what they want to change, and what they will change, for example: changing an insect into a transcendent being or change themselves without limits. The user can even change anything no matter how immutable and unchangeable, without any protection nor exception of any kind not even if they exist outside of everything. Nature Of The Power Because absolute change is an expression of Omnipotence it specialized on concept/principles of change beyond its own boundaries achieving absolute power and invincibility simply by changing themselves into become so. Applications *Author Authority - Changing absolutely all existence. *Absolute Existence - Changing the user's own existence without any limits. **Absolute Condition - Changing the user's own condition to absolute levels. **Omnifarious - Changing the user's own form without limits. *Absolute Restoration - Changing anything back to its original state. *Absolute Will - Changing all of the creation at the user's will. *Alpha Reality - Changing the Alpha Reality. *Axiom Manipulation- Changing all Axioms *Boundary Manipulation - Changing all boundaries. *Causality Manipulation - Changing Causality. *Complete Arsenal - Changing all powers. *Concept Manipulation - Changing all concepts. *Customization Manipulation - Changing customization. *Definition Manipulation - Changing definitions. *Difference Manipulation - Changing Differences. *Dual Warping - Changing reality rationally and irrationally. *Entity Lordship - Absolute change over any entity. *Existence Manipulation - Changing Existence. *Immunity Manipulation - Changing immunity to any/all powers. *Logic Manipulation - Changing the rules of logic. *Meta-Concept Manipulation - Changing any and every incomprehensible concepts. *Meta-Existence/Nonexistence - Change nonexistence into any existence and all existence into nonexistence without any limits. *Meta Immunity Bypassing - Ignore/Bypass absolutely any/all kind of immunity to changes. *Meta Power Manipulation - Changing every power without limits. *Meta Variable Manipulation - Changing all forms of variables to the metaphysical level. *Omni-Customization *Omni-Physics Manipulation - Changing all forms of physics. *Omni-Manipulation - Changing everything and anything. *Omnificence/Absolute Destruction - Changing nothing into anything and anything into nothing without any limits. *Origin Manipulation - Changing the origin of everything. *Perfection - Changing yourself to become perfect in all existing aspects. *Perspective Manipulation - Changing all perspectives. *Potentiality Lordship - Changing the potential of everything. *Principle Manipulation - Changing all principles. *Status Manipulation - Changing the status/state of being of everything. *Tetralogy - Changing the 4 universal aspects. *Total Conversion - Change matter, energy, elements, objects, beings, etc. into anything else. *Totality Manipulation - Changing the Omega Omnisphere. **Omniverse Manipulation - Changing all universes. *Transition Manipulation - Changing all passings/transitions. *Universal Irreversibility - Making changes irreversible. *Self Transcendence - changing your own transcendence without limitation *Omnipotence Embodiment - the user becomes their own omnipotence Associations *Change Embodiment *Change Inducement *Energy Manipulation *Flux Manipulation *Interaction Manipulation *Meta Swap *Omnipotence *Transmutation Limitations *Vague changes may cause unexpected results. Known Users *Kiki Aru (Magic of Oz) *Janus (Roman Mythology) *Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) *Will of the Mental World (Big Order)